User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions: New Start: Episode 16 "War" (2)
Main Plot: Austin (Trent is outside of Degrassi on the bench. Austin and Dakota walks up to them) Austin: We're still on for that fight today? Trent: Yeah. Austin: And then you leave Dakota alone. Trent: If you win. But maybe even not then. (Trent and other Ice Hounds walk away) Dakota: What's your full plan? Austin: I'm doing this to prove a point to him. Dakota: And that is? Austin: Those Ice Hounds act like they can't be touched. When I call the cops he would get caught exposing who he really is. Dakota: And you're sure this is going to work. Austin: Yeah the plans solid. Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.) Sub Plot: Dakota (Dakota is in the storeage room again. He takes another bottle of alcohol. He pulls it into his water bottle. Mr. Simpson opens the door. Dakota puts the alcohol bottles in is bag fast) Mr. Simpson: What are you doing in here? (Dakota panics) Dakota: Nothing. I um. Was just studying. (Dakota has no books out) Dakota: I just finished. Mr. Simpson: This isn't the place to study. Dakota: I know. (Dakota drinks more from the bottle) Third Plot: Hayley (Zig is walking Hayley to French class. He is currying her books) Hayley: You didn't have to curry my books. Zig: I would've curried your note book too, if you let me. Hayley: Its my diary. I don't let anyone touch it. Zig: What secerts does it hold. Hayley: You'll never know. (They laugh. They get to Hayley's class. Zig sees Tori giving them both dirty looks) Zig: Looks like we have an audience. (Hayley looks and sees Tori) Hayley: If looks could kill. (Zig does a little laugh) Hayley: Well you should get out of here. Zig: Yeah I'll catch you later. (Zig walks away. Hayley goes to her seat) Tori: What are you doing with Zig? Hayley: We're friends. Tori: He is a jerk. Hayley: He told me what happen, you pressured him to have sex then you wound up getting pregnant. But maybe when you get over that. Tori: He is only using you to try to get to me. You're not his type. Hayley: You mean the type that has a bunch of girls stalk him. Tori: That's not true. Hayley: Sure it isn't. Maybe its time to except that you're the one that's not his type. And that Zig comig back to you. (Tori gets mad. She spits in Hayley's face) Hayley: You didn't. Tori: What are you going to do I'm pregnant you can hit me. Hayley: No but I can do this. (Hayley throws her water from her water bottle on Tori. Madame Jean-Aux saw it all) Madame Jean-Aux: Girls that's enough. Office now. Main Plot: Austin (Trent and other Ice Hounds are walking down a hallway. They walk by Austin and Maya) Trent: What's up Austin oh yeah and Maya. (They keep walking. Maya is shocked) Maya: Wait so this whole conflict is over now. Austin: That's what he thinks. Maya: What? Austin: Its not over yet there is still something that has to be done. (Austin walks away. Dakota is at his locker) Maya: Dakota what does Austin mean by there is still something that has to be done? Dakota: You shouldn't worry about it. Let Austin handle it. (Maya looks worried) Sub Plot: Dakota (Dakota is in the foyer depressed. Luke walks up to him) Luke: Gayboy! Dakota: Oh great. Luke: Maybe you should quit that gay stuff. (Luke tosses a paper at Dakota in the face. Luke walks away and laughs. Dakota tears up. He runs into a bathroom. He drinks more. He starts crying more) Dakota: Why. Why. Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley and Tori are in Mr. Simpson office) Mr. Simpson: Okay. Who would like to tell me how this disagreement started? (Tori does a fake sad face) Tori: Sir, I was in frsnch class reading my book then Hayley just attacked me. Hayley: Because she spit on me. Tori: She's lying! Hayley: Mr. Simpson, this all started because Tori's jealous that I have been hanging out with this guy who happens to be the dad of her baby. Tori: Another lie! Mr. Simpson: Do you know how disappointing it is to see two smart girls fighting over a guy. Tori you're pegnany you shouldn't be trying to get into a fight. I'm goi g to leave for five minutes work things out one week detention. If you're still fighting when I get back three weeks. And After this Tori I will have to call your mom. Got it? Hayley & Tori: Got it. Mr. Simpson: Good. (Mr. Simpson leaves the office. Tori starts crying) Hayley: Are you crying. If this is your plan to make me take the blame. Tori: Me and Zig were great together, now I'm pregnant he said he was going to be there then he broke up with me. I'm under a lot of preasure worrying my best friend Tristan ran away and no one knows whers he is. (Tori starts crying more) Tori: I need to know what I did wrong with Zig why did he dumped me after he sId he would be there. I need like closure. Hayley: I wish I could help but (Tori hugs Hayley) Tori: You can talk to Zig for me. I don't want or expect him to come back I just need to know what I did. Hayley: Okay but can you get off of me. You're getting snot on my shirt. (Tori stops hugging Hayley) Main Plot: Austin (Trent is in the ally way for the fight. Austin calls 911 first) Austin: There's a fight outside Little Miss Steaks. Come quick! (Austin hangs up. He walks over to the ally way) Trent: Took you long enough. Austin: I'm ready moron. (Austin pushes Trent and Trent pushes back) Sub Plot: Dakota (Dakota comes out the bathroom from crying) Mr Simpson: Dakota Harris, come to the office. (Dakota goes to the office) Mr. Simpson: The counselor wants to see you. She said its important. (Dakota goes to the counselor) Dakota: You wanted to see me. Counselor: I worried during our last session you rushed out. How are things going? Dakota: Its fine. Counselor: I don't think that. I. I think you need help. Something is going on. Dakota: (Yells) You're thinking wrong! (The counselor sees Dakota's glassy eyes) Counselor: Were you drinking? Dakota: You don't know nothing! (Dakota rushes out of her office) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is in the foyer. Zig walks up to her) Zig: Good girl got sent to the office, are you going bad? (Hayley laughs) Hayley: My parents are going to be mad. This is not how they wanted me to spend my last few days at Degrassi. Zig: What you're leaving? Hayley: Just for a little bit you know rehab. But I'll be back after winter break. (Zig sits down next to her) Zig: This is my fault you know. I got you all caught up in my drama. Hayley: Why did you break up with Tori after you said you would be there? Zig: I felt pressured to have sex from her. And some people think I'm a jerk for that but I know some really cool people who don't like you. (Hayley blushes) Hayley: That's good, thats really good. But I can tell Tori that. Zig: Why would you? Hayley: She wants me to ask you what went wrong. She wants closure. Zig: Closure. Tori: Yeah. So she can try to move on I guess. Even though she still likes you a lot. Zig: We did date for a few months it was fun. And she's pregnant. Maybe I should try to talk to Tori instead. Hayley: Really? Zig: Yeah its the right thing to do. Hayley: Thanks. (Hayley similes at him) Main Plot: Austin (Austin and Trent are fighting in the ally way) (Trent punches Austin. Austin punches him back he tackles Trent to the ground) (Trent starts punching Austin more) Trent: You still want to fight? Austin: That's all you got. (Austin pushes Trent off of him and starts punching him. The cops arrive Trent tries to run but Austin trips him up) Trent: What the hell man the cops are here. Cop: That's enough! (The cops push both of them into the wall. The cops take there school id) Cop: I got there id's Trent: Sucks for you. Austin: Why is that? Trent: I'm apart of the Ice Hounds they'll look past this. Austin: Sure. (Austin smirks) Sub Plot: Dakota (Dakota is in the back of Degrassi. Fiona is about to go inside. She sees him. Dakota is crying more) Fiona: Are you okay? Dakota: No. (Fiona sees his glassy eyes) Fiona: You wers drinking. Dakota: Can you just leave me alone. Fiona: I used to be an alcoholic. Dakota: I'm not one it makes me feel better when. (He stops) (Dakota was about to say when self harm doesn't) Fiona: I used to drink to make me feel better too. Its not going to make your problems go away. Dakota: (Yells) Then what will! (Mrs. Harris drives up. She gets out of her car) Mrs. Harris: Dakota we need ti talk. Dakota: Mom. Mrs. Harris: Now! Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is infront of Degrassi sitting on the bench. Zig comes out and goes up to her) Zig: Hey sorry I'm late. Hayley: I thought you was standing me up. (Zig looks worried) Hayley: Oh no, was talking to Tori bad? Zig: No actually I didn't get to talk to her. Hayley: So I guess she's not getting her like closure. (Hayley laughs a little) Zig: Um yeah not yet. Talking to you made me realize something. I guess what I'm trying to say is. Hayley: You still like her. Zig: Yeah and I don't know what to do but I need some time to figure it out. I hope you're not mad. Hayley: Mad, why would I be mad? Zig: (Nervous) Well some people think you're into me. (Hayley tries to joke it off) Hayley: People think I'm into you. That's funny. (Tori walks outside of Degrassi) Tori: Hayley! Zig: I'll catch you later. (Zig walks away) Tori: Everything worked out? Hayley: I guess so. Its nearly like you planned it. (Zig hears that but keeps walking) Tori: As if I'm that smart. Now we can be friends again. (Hayley looks sad but tries to hide it) Main Plot: Austin (The cops walk back over to Austin and Trent. They grab Trent) Cop: You're coming with us. Trent: What I didn't do nothing. Cop: We just checked and found that not only have you skipped a bunch of times you did other offensive things as well. Trent: Crap. Austin: What about me officer? Cop: You can go we have this one. (They put Trent in the car. Austin smirks. They drive away) Sub Plot: Dakota (Dakota and Mrs. Harris are walking back to her car) Dakota: What is it mom. Mrs. Harris: We need to talk about you drinking. The counselor said. Dakota: She doesn't know what she's talking about. There is nothing to talk about! Mrs. Harris: Yes there is. Dakota: No there isn't! Mrs. Harris: If its true why would you do is it because. Dakota: Because haven't you heard I'm a freak or according to other people a gay freak! (Dakota runs back into Degrassi. Mrs. Harris is speechless) (Later, Dakota is at his locker. He takes the water bottle out and starts drinking more alcohol. He slams his locker shut) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley walks into the student council room) Hayley: Hey. (Hayley is still sad) Katie: What are you doing here? I thought you had plans with Zig. Hayley: Yeah will now he is trying to figure out does he want to get back together with Tori now. I didn't realize how much I liked him until it was too late. Katie: Hayley its going to be okay. Hayley: Why is high school so complicated? (Katie laughs) Katie: It doesn't gets easier. Hayley: I'm going to go to lunch, talk later? Katie: Yeah. (Hayley leaves) Main Plot: Austin (Austin gets back to school. He is walking down a hallway. Maya sees him and walks up to him) Maya: Where were you? Austin: Ending a conflict. Maya: So its over? So much for none violence. Austin: There was a few punches but nobody got hurt. (Maya sees blood on Austin's lip. He wipes it off) Maya: What happened? Austin: The cops had to break up a fight. And Trent got arrested for other offenses he's been doing. He'll be spending a fea hours at the police station. Maya: You got him arrested. (Maya starts walking away) Austin: No he did other stuff that got him arrested. He'll be out soon. There was no way this conflict was going to end by one fight. Maya: So that's it. Austin: Yeah. What else did you expect? Maya: I don't know. Austin: Maya worse that happens won't be able to go to his games, and depending on what he done he might have to go to court. Maya: He's going to be pretty mad. (Trent is walking up the hallway) Austin: Speak of the devel. Trent: Good one Austin. You got me. Austin: Jokes on you. Trent: Now I won't be able to play at the games for a few weeks and I have to go to court. Austin: I hope you learned your lesson. Trent: Too bad for you I'm a slow learner. (He bumps into Austin and walks away) Maya: So what now. Now you and him are at war. Austin: Will see what happens. Sub Plot: Dakota (Dakota is in class he is drunk. He gets up in the middle if class. He trips and passes out) (Later, Dakota wakes up at home. His mom is sitting next to him) Dakota: What happened? How did I get home? Mrs. Harris: You passed out during class the school called. Dakota this drinking needs to stop. Dakota: I want to mom. I just. (Dakota is on the verge of tears) Mrs. Harris: Its okay. Will talk about it later. Main Plot: Austin (Austin is at his locker. Trent pushes him. Austin pushes him back, Trent almost falls. Everyone in the hallway looks) Trent: You need to chill out bro. Save the fighting for later. Austin: Same with you. (Trent walks away with a smirk) Category:Blog posts